The Rime of the Music Mariners
by Solarius Scorch
Summary: Ui, who lives on a fairytale island, one day discovers that her sister has disappeared! A parody of romantic poem, written for the fifth MLSF fan fiction challenge.


This fic was written for the Mostly Lucky Star Forum's fifth fan fiction challenge (see my profile for details): _The girls of the Light Music Club have gone missing! Someone searching might have just stumbled into the middle of it all_. However, I hope it can be enjoyed as any other (bad poetry) fic.

Special thanks go to Tarjshia, who helped me with some rhyming. Don't blame her though, I take full responsibility for this… this… thing below.

* * *

_O greenish hills of Sakura,  
Hear this, I beg of you,  
For it's a story of great deeds,  
And every word is true._

_When sun rays pierced the morning mists  
And shone upon the beach,  
A weeping girl was standing there,  
Voice distressed and high-pitched._

_"Oh my dear sister, where are you?",  
She kept and kept her calling,  
But no one answered, no one came,  
Only sea birds were squalling._

_Then came her neighbour, known as Jun,  
A grumpy but fine girl,  
"Hey Ui! What is wrong?" she asked,  
Her teeth as white as pearl._

_"Oh Jun, I lost my precious Yui,"  
The girl explained with haste,  
"It might have been a monstrous whale  
That found her to its taste."_

_"Don't cry!" said Jun, "And hear me now,  
Don't fall into despair;  
For I know just where we could go,  
Just follow me up there."_

_They headed to Sawako's house,  
A small hut by the woods.  
They knocked and waited with respect,  
'Cause none wanted a bruise._

_Sawako'__d been a pirate once,  
The threat of seven seas.  
She opened and asked severely,  
"Now who disturbs my peace?"_

_They told her that Yui was lost,  
And how distressed they were;  
Sawako merely laughed and said,  
"I saw them sailing there."_

_"It was a crew of five", she said,  
"All of them nice girls too.  
Their sailed towards the West, I think,  
In a guitar canoe."_

_Ui's relief was obvious, but  
She adamantly said:  
"I can't let her go on her own,  
She is such an airhead!"_

_"Well, if you care 'bout her so much",  
The fearsome woman smiled,  
"Then listen to what I will say,  
And Yui you will find."_

_"Their journey only has begun,  
A__lthough the sea is dire,  
For they are following their dreams,  
You sister's heart's desire."_

_"There is a crone who lives at sea,  
A woman old an wise,  
Ask her where Yui is! But fear  
The Master of Disguise."_

_"This monster roams the seven seas  
Turning brave men to goo.  
But if you truly love your kin,  
You will know what to do."_

_The girls gratefully bowed to her  
And turned towards the sea.  
Then Jun said: "If you're still going,  
Then you can count on me!"_

_Ui knew better than to try  
To reject her friend Jun.  
"Then come with me", she said, "and we  
Will catch up with them soon!"_

_So Ui took a sugar bowl,  
The largest she could find,  
And they together carried it  
To that beach where she'd cried._

_Jun took a giant spoon to match  
And quickly climbed inside.  
"Get in!" she said, and Ui too  
Did not waste any time._

_They pushed with all their might, and then  
Used the large spoon for steering;  
And so they sailed away from home,  
Their island disappearing._

_The waves were going up and down  
And threw their bowl around,  
But their resolve was hard like steel:  
"Our friends must be found!"_

_Familiar waters soon they left  
And entered the unknown,  
And new, strange visions filled their eyes,  
Wonders that'd make one moan._

_They saw the Isles of Harmony,  
Where purple forests danced,  
And their ears filled with such sweet tones  
That they were both entranced._

_They passed by the great Dome of Storms,  
Home of the xylo masters,  
And heard the vibrant staccato  
That made their blood run faster._

_Feasting on some peculiar fish  
That tasted like cream rolls,  
They finally saw a small hut  
On a sunny atoll._

_A woman was attending them,  
With hair grey as storm clouds.  
"That's her!" exclaimed Ui, "The witch!  
"I don't have any doubts!"_

_They bowed to her, and Ui said,  
"My lady, be so kind,  
Do you happen to know where my  
Dear sister I can find?"_

_The witch then smiled. "Listen to me,  
Witch Tomi Ichimonji:  
Your sister told me her great wish,  
And it was not too grung__y._

_She told me that her greatest dream  
Was fame, and praise, and renown.  
She went to find them in the land  
Of Budokan, the Great Stone."_

_They thanked the witch from all their hearts  
And soon were on their way.  
They travelled all day long, but then  
They saw Budokan Bay._

_They saw the great musical hall,  
A magnificent sight.  
"Let's go! It's here!" exclaimed Jun,  
"We will find them tonight!"_

_Their bowl approached the Budokan,  
With Jun's spoon's careful flaps,  
But suddenly Ui yelled: "Stop!  
Turn back, for it's a trap!"_

_A sudden roar was heard, and they  
Turned back their bowl in panic,  
For a demonic visage rose  
Above this island manic._

_"You wretched whores! Come back here now!"  
He screamed towards their bowl,  
"I haven't tricked you all for naught,  
I want to eat your souls!"_

_Ui and Jun did not look back,  
Just paddled with all their might,  
Until the evil Krauser's land  
Disappeared from their sight._

_"God bless you, Ui!" exclaimed Jun,  
"You saw through his vile plan!  
But how, pray tell, did you know that  
It wasn't Yui's land?"_

_Ui just smiled. "Oh my dear Jun,  
My sister and her lot  
Love music and praise, but still this  
Her greatest dream is not."_

_Jun did not press the subject, and  
Let Ui take the steer;  
For Yui's sister seemed to know  
Where to, and had no fear._

_They travelled on and on, and then  
They met a splendid sight:  
An island made of sweets and fluff,  
Basked in the morning light._

_Chocolate trees were growing there,  
Rocks were all made of toffee,  
Flowers were lollipops, and lakes  
Were sweetened tea and coffee._

_And then, on those divine sweet hills,  
Among some hopping bunnies,  
They saw their friends frolicking there,  
Enjoying all those yummies._

_Ui jumped out and ran towards  
Her dearest sister Yui,  
Who smiled and said: "Oh hi there! What  
Are you doing here, Ui?"_

_They all gathered around to see  
That none of them was hurt.  
They shared the stories, shared their love  
And had a few desserts._

_When finally the sun approached  
The waves of the vast sea,  
Before they went to sleep, Jun asked:  
"Hey Ui, please tell me!_

_How did you know that wicked witch  
Was telling us a lie?  
I couldn't tell she was a fake;  
Without you, I'd be fried!"_

_Ui just smiled. "You see, my friend,  
My Yui was in charge.  
And while she wants to be a star,  
She likes sweets more, at large."_

_

* * *

_

Character notes:

Tomi Ichimonji is the old lady who lives next door to the Hirasawa family. She only appears in anime.

Demon King Johannes Krauser II is the main character of _Detroit Metal City_, a death metal anime which tend to be compered (for lulz) with _K-On!_. And he's not actually as bad as he looks.


End file.
